


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by LaughingFreak



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Established Relationship, Happy birthday Aizawa, M/M, Post War Arc, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It’s one of two times a year that he sees him, but it’s the first time that he’s really felt conflicted about it.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Dabi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Happy Birthday, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> It was Aizawa's birthday when I wrote this, but then my connection to the web decided to be a dick and I couldn't upload it the day of.

When Aizawa opened the door he knew something was off. His apartment was dark, but he would usually be greeted with a meowing Ginger. As soon as he made it home she was always there to wrap herself around his legs and beg for treats. Out of his three cats she was the one to always want something, whether it was attention or food, and to not hear her was definitely something that had his body tensing.

There was also a breeze that was coming into the apartment and he knew that the windows were closed and locked. Along with that was the smell of cigarettes.

Someone was in his apartment.

He gripped his crutches and cursed himself. He looked down at his partially missing leg, thoughts racing on how to defend himself if he was to get into a fight. There wasn’t much he could do. Adrenaline would be what he depended on with his experience, it’ll have to do.

One of his hands gripped the scarfed weapon around his neck while the other set one crutch against the wall of his apartment entryway. Quiet as he could Aizawa made his way further into the apartment, unraveling his scarf and keeping his breathing steady.

Just as he entered the living room and saw the shadow of a figure sitting on his couch he was ready to launch his scarf, eyes red as his quirk activated, until he heard a voice.

A very familiar voice he was intimate with.

“Hey, kitten,” purred the shadow.

Aizawa paused, a shiver running up his spine as his body tingled in anticipation, his quirk automatically deactivating and fingers loosening around their hold on the scarf. That voice was something he could never forget and his body imprinted it into his skin and muscles and soul, remembered the hands that held and caressed him, remembered the lips that ran over his neck and shoulders and thighs.

It remembered the talks they had about life and hero society, the teasing and banter. The promises they both made.

Remembered the turquoise eyes that would stare at him with hunger and affection and desire just as they were doing now.

“You shouldn’t be here,” was the first thing out of his mouth. He wanted to be closer to him, touch him and kiss him, but he forced himself to stay where he was standing, tired as he was.

He was petting Ginger as she laid in his lap, purring as if there was nothing wrong. Dabi didn’t look offended and only said, “Is that any way to talk to your sweet and doting partner?”

The hero gave him a look. “Sweet and doting is pushing it on the best of days.”

The villain smirked. “Maybe.”

Aizawa turned on the light, squinting for a moment until his eyes adjusted, and when they did he saw something that hadn’t seen in a long time. White hair.

He’s seen the broadcast of the live feed from that day the League won, the pre-recorded video that had been sent to all news stations and played on every channel and on the internet. He’s watched them many times while he was in the hospital, but it was different seeing it in person after so many years.

“Nostalgic, isn’t it?” said Dabi as he tilted his head and stroked a free strand of hair. He ruffled his hair and pat the seat next to him. “C’mere, got something for ya.”

Logic told him to turn his back and call for backup, to arrest him and hate him for everything that the man had done.

Instead he hobbles over because he could never hate him, hasn’t all these years even when he decided to go into villain-y when vigilantism didn’t give him what he wanted. He watched him go from vigilante to villain and never said a word, was there when he decided his codename and when he met the information broker Giran for jobs.

He was there after the man had killed for the first time, letting him fuck him until he couldn’t move and was sore all over. There to remind him the next morning that he was still here, even if he never liked it or approved.

Aizawa could never hate him even though he should.

When he sat next to him Ginger left his lap to go onto his and he noticed a box on the other side of Dabi.

Before he could say anything Dabi pulled him into a kiss and there was no hesitation in kissing him back. The hero melted into the villain and deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting the pierced one of his partner’s. He took in his taste of metal and cigarettes and relished in the feel of Dabi’s hands on him.

Ginger gave an annoyed meow and jumped off Aizawa’s lap to patter off somewhere in the apartment.

The hero barely noticed as the villain nipped down his jaw and to his neck until the scarf stopped his trek downward. Aizawa pulled him back up to kiss him again, biting hard on his lip that it nearly bled and sucking on his tongue. Dabi moaned in appreciation and it would have gotten further if Aizawa didn’t pull back with a hiss.

Moving closer had been great until Dabi’s leg bumped into the still sensitive stump of what was left of his leg. Dabi placed his hand on the thigh of that leg, staring at it intensely. Dabi didn’t say anything and gripped his knee just above the stump. He didn’t flinch, only watched him and heated his hand to soothe it.

“You’re still a badass.”

Aizawa rested a palm on the back of the other man’s neck. “And you’re still a brat.”

His hand slid from the other’s neck as Dabi onto his knees in front of him. The hero watched him and when he pulled the box over and opened it Aizawa’s heart skipped a beat.

A prosthetic leg. One that was well made and probably more than Aizawa could afford with his two sets of income.

But it wouldn’t be a present from Dabi without something to tease him over. On the foot of the prosthetic was a pink sock with cat faces and the word ‘meow’ spattered over it.

Aizawa snorted a laugh and Dabi looked up at him with a grin, eyes twinkling. “Think it’ll match that ugly cat shirt I bought you last year?”

Aizawa smiled, fingers going to stroke his partner’s white hair. “Perfectly, you dramatic little brat.”

It took a moment, but he eventually got it attached to the older man’s leg. It was more comfortable than the hero thought it was going to be. Dabi laid his head on the man’s good knee, smiling up at him, after putting the prosthetic on him, one of his hands stroking Aizawa’s hip. “Yours.”

Closing his eyes Aizawa took a breath. “Yours.” He ran his fingers down from white hair to rub at the earrings in the other’s ear as he looked down back at him. His heart filled with so much fondness and affection and he knew, just knew. “Always yours,” he whispered.

A heat entered the villain’s eyes and they searched his own dark ones. When those turquoise eyes found what they were searching for he bound up and pulled him into a deep kiss, one that was possessive and held all the desire that was in the broken body of man that he had shared many nights and moments with. This was no different as he was pushed onto his back on the couch and the villain climbed above him.

“Toya…” moaned Aizawa as Dabi started pulling off the older man’s clothes and bit and sucked at his neck.

The villain bit his ear and sucked on it and whispered, “Say it again, Shota.”

Aizawa shivered and he arched enough for their clothed erections slid against each other, his eyes dark with lust, and said, “Toya.”

Dabi leaned back, towering over the man, as he slid his jacket off and onto the floor, licking his lips. “I’ll have you begging for me.”

The anticipation sent a thrill beneath his skin.

He believed it.

He wanted to.

* * *

Dabi went to put Eri to bed as he sat and nursed a beer. His prosthetic was already off and even months later he still felt the phantom pains. He’s gotten better at maneuvering without it, especially with days that he was too sore to wear it. Aizawa took a sip.

He looked up when the smell of cigarettes caught his nose. Dabi came back in the room, cigarette hanging from his lips. “She’s sleeping like a baby,” said the villain as he went to sit at the headboard of the bed and lean against it.

“Mm, good.” Aizawa scoot back until he was next the villain, back against the headboard. Dabi took a drag before handing the cigarette off to the former hero.

Aizawa relaxed back as he took his own drag, laying his head on the other’s shoulder. His dark eyes caught the shining glint of metal.

Of matching rings on each of their hands.


End file.
